Marcia Overstarnd
by devinadams125
Summary: Some stuff about Marcia after Fyre. I may also do some things with her after PathFInder as well but I'm not sure yet.
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

A/N I do NOT own this series. I do not own ANY of the places, people. The ONLY thing that is mine is what happens in this story. I may have refences to things that happen in the series but I do NOT own the series. I am NOT Angie Sage. Thank you and please enjoy. Also, this is the first of many chapters. Please feel free to critique as harshly as you want!

"Septimus!" Marcia cried. She was sitting at a desk in the pyramid library in the top of the wizzard tower. She had no idea where Septimus was, but she was sure he was in her rooms somewhere. Maybe his bedroom?

"What is it Marcia?" Septimus asked, coming up the stone steps. He was 16 now, his apprenticeship would be ending in seven months. Marcia would miss him dearly, but she suspected he would visit her sometimes.

"Ahh yes," Marcia said, pulling a charm bag out of her belt. "I've gotten you a charm. It's a shrink charm. Anything you put it on and speak the words, will shrink ten times smaller. It's very dangerous sometimes. But, I suspect you will enjoy it sometimes. It could come in handy."

"Gosh," Septimus said. "Thanks Marcia. I've been wanting one of these for a while now. Quite rare I hear."

"Quite," Marcia agreed. "I trust you will be responsible with it. You are nearly done your apprenticeship, my has time gone by fast!"

"Yes," Septimus said, looking around the library with a look of peace on his face. "It feels like just yesterday you pulled me out of the snow."

"And you were very afraid we were kidnapping you," Marcia laughed. "It's a funny thing how all that happened you know?"

"Yes," Septimus smiled whistfully. "If you didn'g get that projection out of the fog, there probably wouldn't be any happy castle left."

"If if if," Marcia tutted. "Don't worry about what happened in the past Septimus." Marcia grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to Septimus. "This is your assignment for today."

Septimus took the papers from Marcia, and started back down the stairs. "Thanks Marcia. I'll have it done soon."

Marcia smiled to herself. Septimus had become so mature over the past six years. Oh how she would miss him when he was no longer her apprentice.

Marcia stood up, feeling slightly dizzy with anxiety. How quickly the time had gone! Oh she would miss Septimus. What would come in the next six years? Marcia felt so old, so sick. She made her way down the stairs, her legs shaking, her hand clutching the wall.

"You alright Marcia?" Milo Banda asked as Marcia stepped down from the last step. She jumped and looked at him.

"MIlo!" she cried. "What? How did you get in here? Is something the matter? I thought you were at the palace."

"Jenna's in a fowel mood," MIlo laughed. "I just needed some air that's all. Septimus let me in, and I was coming to see you." Milo put a hand on Marcia's trembling shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," Marcia lied. "Look MIlo, I've got a lot of work to do today. Can we talk tonight or something? Can we go for dinner? WIzzard Sandwiches maybe?"

"Oh," Milo said surprised. "Of couse Marcia. I'll pick you up around seven then?"

"Yes sure," Marcia said, trying to steady her breathing. She could feel a panic attack coming, and hse didn't want that in front of Milo. "I'll see you then."

Without another word, Marcia disappeared into her study. Milo stood for a second before walking away and out of Marcia's room. Something was not right.

Marcia fell to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, and put her forehead on her knees. Her body shook uncontrollably, and her palms were sweaty. Marcia bit her lip, trying to calm herself down. The last time this had happened was the morning before the Darke Wizzards escaped from the ring. Marcia was very afraid.

Marcia sat on the floor, trying to get her breathing under control. She pulled herself up, her hand on the door knob. She opened the door and went into the kitchen. She got the fossit to turn on while a rag was under it. She took the rag and rubbed it on her face. As she was doing this, Septimus came downstairs. Marcia swore under her breath.

"Is everything alright Marcia?" Septimus asked, woddiedly hurrying over to Marcia's side. "You look really sick. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Septimus," Marcia said, trying to wave him away calmly. Her hands were still shaking. "I just have a bad feeling. Something awful is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Like what?" asked Septimus, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't just overthinking everything?"

"I'm positive," Marcia said sharply. "I know what I am talking about. I have the same feeling I did before the wizards escaped the ring."

"Oh," Septimus said quietly. He bit his lip and looked at his tutor. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

"It's alright," Marcia said quietly. "We'll figure out what the problem is soon enough. We can fix it Septimus. Just go back to your studies."

"Are you sure?" Septimus asked, taking the rag from Marcia's shaking hand. "Marcia you don't look well at all. Where's Alther?"

"Right here," said a ghostly voice. Marcia jumped, still very out of sorts. Alther appeared beside Septimus, looking my transparent then normal.

"Ah Alther!" Marcia cried, her voice weak and sounding as if she had just run miles. "Good thing you're here."

Marcia explained the problem to Alther. Septimus looked at Alther once Marcia had finished. "She's having a panic attack I think."

"Yes," Alther said, resting a ghostly hand on Marcia's shoulder. "Marcia, there's nothing the matter. Everything is fine. Calm down, Septimus get her some water."

"No," Marcia protested, standing up. "There is something wrong. I can feel it Alther! I know what I am talking about. I am going out to check the castle. I want to make sure for myself."

Marcia shakily got to her feet and headed for the door. It hurriedly swung open as she approached, and she hurried through, the door slamming behind her. She didn't care what Septimus and Alther thought, something was wrong.

Marcia put the stairs on emergency, and sped down to the great hall of the Wizard Tower. "Good afternoon ExtraOrdinary. Someone is looking for you." read the floor.

Marcia started towards the doors, but they swung open before she got there. It was Marcellus Pye, looking flustered and out of breath.

"Marcia!" he cried, running over to her. "Oh Marcia please help. There's something in the fyre chamber. I heard it, but the entrence is blocked. Oh Marcia help me."

_Oh yes, nothing is the matter._ Marcia thought to herself smugly. _I'm just having a panic attack. Of course feelings don't matter._


	2. Chapter 2: Witch Mother

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my previous chapter! I am not sure how to reply, so just know thank you so so much! Keep reviewing. I will take any suggestions I can get.

Marcia quickly ran with Marcellus out of the Wizzard Tower. They ran down the marble steps, and across the courtyard. Marcellus talked as they ran.

"What a good thing you were in the hall when I came," Marcellus panted. "Saved a lot of time. I've tried to get in any entrance, but they're all locked. Marcia what do we do?"

"You have an entrance to the ice tunnels under your house, correct?" Marcia asked Marcellus hardly out of breath.

"Yes," Marcellus said. "Marcia they're in a horrible mess. The floor is all churned up and there are puddle everywhere from the melt."

"Well," Marcia said. "We need to get there somehow. That's the best chance we have. Have you tried it?"

"Yes," Marcellus said angrily. "I have tried it Marcia. It is locked. Barred on the other side I think."

"Well we can unbar it," Marcia said calmly. "It's very simple. I am just not sure about what is inside."

Marcia and Marcellus hurried into the ice tunnels. Marcia gasped in surprise. They were worse then she thought. A few times she cought the heal of her shoe in ruts and holes, and almost fell. She kept hurrying along, determined to get to the Fyre chamber without breaking a heal.

Marcia stood by the hatch. She pulled, and it didn't move. Marcia pulled a charm out of her belt, and placed it on the hatch. "Unbar the bar. Unlatch the latch. Unlock the lock. Unbind the bind."

A small click came from the hatch. Marcia snatched up her charm, and slowly opened the door. Marcellus followed her as she entered the chamber.

A flash of light blinded Marcia for a second. As the circles in her eyes disappeared, she saw the witches of the Port Witch Coven, circling around the Fyre. How had they found the camber?

"Hello Marcia Overstrand," said the witch mother. Marcia immediately froze her. One of the witches cast a spell on Marcia, and she fell to the ground, dazed. In her dizziness she was able to freeze the rest of the witches, and then promptly fainted, something Marcia had never done before.

"Marcia!" Marcellus cried, rushing over to Marcia's body. He pulled out a vile from his cloak pocket, and waved it in Marcia's nose. The wizzard started, and sat up.

"Are they gone?" she asked Marcellus. "Did I freeze them? The freeze lasts forever you know. If it worked they're gone."

"They're gone, thanks to you Marcia." Marcellus smiled, offering his hand to Marcia. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I'm fine," Marcia refused Marceluss' hand and pushed herself to her feet. Marcellus stood beside her, and they started back to the Wizard Tower.

They met Septimus and Alther half way up Wizard Way, and Marcellus explained what had happened. Marcia shot her apprentice and tutor an "I told you so." look. Septimus laughed, and Alther sighed, putting a ghostly hand in the air. "You win Marcia."

A/N: Ok guys. I think I am going to jump some until after PathFiner. Sorry this is kind of a bad chapter. I just got home from school and I am off to band. I think something that has changed me as a person will happen in the next chapter, which will occur after PathFinder. So, thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

A/N: Okay guys. So thanks again for the reviews! Also, I know what is about to happen is completely not realistic, Angie would NEVER make this happen, but I wanted to do it anyways. This is something that effects me personally (I don't want to spoil anything) but I just wanted to see what happens. If you guys don't like it, then, well, I will delete it. If you hate it please tell me. I am not really sure how this will turn out so... Yep!

"Marcia," a soft voice came from beside Marcia. She looked up from her book to see Milo. He looked strangely quiet.

"What is it Milo?"

"The drummens," said Milo. "They told me to come get you. They said Alice, or uhm Tod came through the hub to come get you. She is waiting."

Marcia stood, and climbed down from her window seat. Her purple python shoes tippy tapped across the stone floor as she hurried across the room and down the steps. "Thank you Milo."

Marcia hurried down the stairs, and found Tod waiting at the bottom, looking nervous and in a hurry. They smiled when they saw each other.

"Marcia," Tod said quietly, starting towards the arch that lead to the Wizard Tower. "Thank you for coming. Septimus asked me to come get you. He needs help with a difficult task."

"Ah," Marcia said. "And, what would that task be, may I ask?"

"I am not quite sure," Tod admitted, going into the arch. They hurried out and found themselves in the Wizard Tower courtyard.

Marcia and Tod went up into the tower. They started onto the silver spiral stairs, and were carried to Septimus' rooms. Marcia followed Tod across the landing and into the apartment. It felt strange, not leading. The job she had held for 21 years, no longer hers.

"Marcia!" Septimus exclaimed as Marcia and Tod walked into the rooms. "Thank goodness you're here! Beetle asked me to help him remove a blackness charm from the Hermetic Chamber. He said that even when the candles are lit he can't see a bit in there. The spell can only be removed once, and has to be put on something else, and I can't seem to figure out how."

"Well," Marcia sighed. "Let's go then. It's a tricky remove to learn. It took me years to master. Hopefully, you can learn from me showing you today."

Marcia and Septimus headed out of Septimus' rooms, Tod following closely on there heals in her green robes.

When they reach the Manuscriptorium, Marcia, Septimus, and Tod headed back to the Hermetic Chamber. Beetle waited for them in the complete darkness.

"Tod," Septimus said authoritatively. "I want you to go wait outside. This is some very dangerous Magyk, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be envolved. You are a beginner, and we can't let you get hurt."

"Okay," Tod said, heading out the seven cornered passage. Septimus smiled at Marcia, wondering when he had realized that she was normally right. Probably when he became ExtraOrdinary and got an apprentice.

"Beetle," Marcia said. "Where is the heart of the blackness?"

"Right over the center of the table," Beetle's voice came from the darkness. "Here, where I am."

Marcia went over to where Beetle was. She felt the room get darker, and thrust her hands into the very center. "Bring light to dark. Turn the night to day."

Marcia spread her hands, and then cupped them in a ball. The room became light again, but Marcia's hands cupped a great ball of blackness. Her arms shook as she raised it to her face, staring deep into it. "Darkness, change."

Marcia started to lower her hands, when a flash of light appeared in front of her. Her consentration ceased, and she dropped the dark ball, which shot towards and, and into her eyes.

"Septimus," Marcia screamed a high, wild scream. "Septimus where are you? I can't see. I failed the spell. I have made myself blind."

Someone came to Marcia's side. She felt a hand in her own. She knew it was Septimus. "Marcia, calm down. You're okay. Open your eyes."

"They are open!" Marcia cried. "Oh Septimus I have made myself blind. What have I done? Can you see?"

Septimus realized what Marcia had said. He didn't speak for a second. Then, he gained his senses, and knew he had to be there for Marcia. "I can. Marcia, we can figure this out. I will make you be able to see again I promis you. There has got to be a spell someone. Maybe in the wild bookstore? Beetle can you go look?"

Beetle nodded. He didn't think he would find anything, but he would do just about anything to help Marcia. "Of course. Just relax for a while Marcia. We'll fix everything. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Marcia said softly as Beetle left the camber. She had said that once before, to Septimus. But that time, he had been able to keep the promise.

A/N This is probably awful and terrible and please tell me if you want it delted. I just thought it would be interesting to bring my life into this maybe. As you could have probably guessed, I am blind. So yeah. Please review. I will delete this chapter is you guys don't like this, please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Sight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am not even quite sure I like the chapter haha but we'll see how this one goes over. You guys are the best!

"Marcia come here," Septimus called. It was three days after the episode that caused Marcia her sight. Beetle had found nothing to help Marcia.

"Where are you?" Marcia asked, standing from her chair is the sitting room of Septimus' rooms in the Wizard Tower. She had stayed with Septimus over the three days, in case he had found anything, so far, there was nothing.

"I'm in the library," Septimus' voice came from above. Marcia walked, her hands outstretched in front of her. She found her way to the stairs, and climbed up.

"Gosh," Septimus whispered to himself. He hoped Marcia did not hear, but of course, she did. She had very good hearing.

"What is it Septimus?" Marcia asked, taking a tentative step forward, towars where she thought her was, based on his voice.

"You look... uhm..." Septimus trailed off, not wanting to hurt Marcia's feeling. "Really bad honestly. Like, you're depressed. And scared."

"What did you want me for?" Marcia changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her problems.

"Ahh yes," Septimus said, a smile in his voice. "I may have found something that will restore your sight."

"What?" Marcia asked, excitedly. "What is it? I do hope it works."

"Anti blackness," Septimus said. "It says that it will remove the blackess charm, but will leave some damage. You may be partly blind."

"Just do it," Marcia said impatiently. "As long as I can see a bit, I will be alright. Just do the charm."

"I am going to have to hold open your eye," Septimus said. "It will hurt a little, but I promise I will be careful."

"Where's Alther?" Marcia asked.

"Right here," Alther's ghostly voice came from beside Septimus. "Sorry Marcia, I uhm forgot."

"It's quite alright," Marcia said tartly. "Just do it Septimus. Please I would like to get this over with."

"Of course," Septimus put one hand on Marcia's eyelid, and gently lifted it. He placed a charm on the eye, and started to speak.

Marcia refused to admit that it hurt a little. It stung, but she would not say so. Instead she was quiet, and let Septimus do his magyk.

Septimus began to mutter. Marcia could barely hear the words he siad, but when he stopped talking, she felt a burn in here eyes. The heat grew, hotter and hotter, until it was almost unbearable. Then it got hotter.

Marcia screamed, clasping her hands together, for she did not trust herself to not swat at her eyes and push Septimus away.

"Hush," Septimus said, putting his free hand on Marcia's shoulder. "Hush mum, it'll be okay, hand on. Only a few more seconds."

Marcia was silent. Had Septimus called her mum? Did he actually call her mum, or was she in so much pain she wasn't thinking.

Septimus took his hands from Marcia. She looked, hoping to see some sort of light somewhere. She saw, faintly, things from her right eye. She saw shapes, and colors, but no detail. She saw where Septimus was, but not his expression. It was foreign to her, but at least she could see. At least it had slightly worked.

"Oh Septimus!" Marcia cried, dizzily lifting Septimus (who was taller then her now) in a huge bear hug. "Septimus thank you. My dear, I can't believe it."

Marcia swung Septimus in a circle, then set him down with a huge squeeze. "Thank you Septimus."

"It worked then?" Septimus asked hopefully. "Oh thanks goodness it worked mu- uhm Marcia. Thank goodness."

"Not fully," Marcia said, squeezing Septimus' shoulder. "But I can see, thanks to you. I don't care how well, but I can see."

"Thank goodness," Alther sighed, floating over to Marcia. "Oh Marcia, thank goodness. The Fyre in you was drained these past days. Thank goodness it's back."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this! Not really sure where this is going, and sorry for the long wait! Please review, tell me what you think! I am also open to suggestions! Thanks guys!


End file.
